glee_the_new_genfandomcom-20200213-history
Like Me
Like Me 'is a song originally from ''Teen Beach Movie. It was sung by New Directions, except Dmitri and Drew in the sixth episode of the first season, Popular. Lyrics '''Daniel, Jake, Jason and Rohan When you meet a girl you like. You should take my advice Derek Girls like boys like me… Take the lead, she likes it when you’re in control Brock Let em’ breathe, chill out and go with the flow Jason Make all the plans Brock Don’t be impolite Brock and Derek I know what girls, know what girls, yeah I know what girls like Libretta A quick glance, bat your eyes and look away McKenzie Take a chance, why not ask him on a date? Pick up the check. Melissa No! Bake him a pie! I know what boys, know what boys, yeah I know what boys like Rohan I know what girls like, you know what I mean? Libretta with New Direction Girls I know what boys like, boys like girls like me Derek with New Direction Boys I know what girls like, girls like boys likes me Melissa with New Direction Girls I know what boys like, boys like girls like me Daniel Like me! Valerie Like me! Derek Like me! Kendra Like me! Brock Like me! Libretta Like me! Jake Hang with the boys Rohan Don’t let her know how much you care Brock Look in her eyes, and tell her even if you’re scared Derek You got it wrong! Brock No! I got it right! Brock and Derek I know what girls, know what girls, yeah I know what girls like Angie Stretched pants Valerie Cute sweater and sweet perfume McKenzie Don’t dress for him, it’s better when you dress for you! Alyssa I keep it loose Kendra My outfit is tight! Angie and Alyssa I know what boys like, know what boys, yeah I know what boys like Jake and Rohan I know what girls like, you know what I mean? New Directions Girls I know what boys like, boys like girls like me New Directions Boys I know what girls like, girls like boys like me! New Direction Girls I know what boys like, boys like girls like me Daniel Like me! Jasmine Like me! Derek Like me! Aspen Like me! Rohan Like me! McKenzie Like me! Libretta All the boys, they try to woo me Jessica The more they chase me the more I resist! Derek All the girls, they think I’m groovy! Brock There’s only one girl that’s on my list New Directions Boys I know what girls like, girls like boys like me! New Directions Girls I know what boys like, boys like girls like me New Directions Boys I know what girls like, girls like boys like me! New Directions Girls I know what boys like, boys like girls like me New Directions Boys I know what girls like, girls like boys like me! New Directions Girls I know what boys like, boys like girls like me New Directions Boys I know what girls like, girls like boys like me! Brock Like me! Riley Like me! Daniel Like me! Angie Like me! Jake Like me! McKenzie Like me! Trivia *Dmitri and Drew were excluded from this number due to sexuality. There was a scene with Derek explaining to them why they couldn't help him, but it was cut. *Garrett Clayton (Brock), was in the Teen Beach Movie version of this number, but was instead the boy bragging about how good with girls he is Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung By New Directions Category:Songs Sung By Alyssa Roberts Category:Songs Sung By Angie Roberts Category:Songs Sung By Aspen Haynes-Schofield Category:Songs Sung By Brock Dowell Category:Songs Sung By Daniel Greatbach Category:Songs Sung By Derek Kaede Category:Songs Sung By Jake Williams Category:Songs Sung By Jasmine Roberts Category:Songs Sung By Jason Marshall Category:Songs Sung By Jessica Rimmons Category:Songs Sung By Kendra Suazo Category:Songs Sung By Libretta Holland Category:Songs Sung By McKenzie Crawford Category:Songs Sung By Melissa Potter Category:Songs Sung By Riley Prince Category:Songs Sung By Rohan Haynes-Schofield Category:Songs Sung By Valerie Kostas